pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Poliwrath
Poliwrath (Japanese: ニョロボン Nyorobon) is a / -type Pokémon that is said to have the same strength as a Machamp. Biology Physiology Poliwrath appears to have a blue round shaped body with a white belly and a black spiral on it. It also appears to have white fists and its pupil grow smaller than its pre-evolutions. Special abilities Poliwrath may have the abilities Water Absorb or Damp or the hidden ability Swift Swim. Water Absorb restores a little of Poliwrath's HP when hit by a -type move instead of taking damage while Damp prevents the use of Selfdestruct or Explosion. Swift Swim raises Poliwrath's speed in the rain. Evolution Poliwrath is the evolved form of Poliwhirl by use of a Water Stone. Game info Game locations |border= |redblue=Evolve Poliwhirl |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Poliwhirl |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Poliwhirl |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Poliwhirl |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Poliwhirl |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Poliwhirl |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Poliwhirl |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Wellspring Cave, Challenger's Cave, Victory Road, Giant Chasm (Fishing ripples) |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Victory Road (Super Rod) |xyrarity=Uncommon }} Side game locations |Pokemon=Poliwrath |Trozei=Endless Level 9 Forever Level 58 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Poliwhirl |PMD2=Lake Afar (B1F-B24F) |Ranger1=Jungle Relic Panula Cave |Rumble=Bright Beach }} Pokédex Entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=A graradept at both the front crawl and breaststroke. Easily overtakes the best human swimmers. |yellow=Swims powerfully using all the muscles in its body. It can even overtake champion swimmers. |gold=This strong and skilled swimmer is even capable of crossing the Pacific Ocean just by kicking. |silver=Although an energetic, skilled swimmer that uses all of its muscles, it lives on dry land. |crystal=It can use its well-developed arms and legs to run on the surface of the water for a split second. |ruby=Poliwrath's highly developed, brawny muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. It is so tirelessly strong, this Pokémon can swim back and forth across the Pacific Ocean without effort. |sapphire=Poliwrath's highly developed, brawny muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. It is so tirelessly strong, this Pokémon can swim back and forth across the Pacific Ocean without effort. |emerald=Its highly developed muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. This Pokémon can swim back and forth across the Pacific Ocean without effort. |firered=Its highly developed muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. This Pokémon can swim back and forth across the Pacific Ocean without effort. |leafgreen=A swimmer adept at both the front crawl and breaststroke. Easily overtakes the best human swimmers. |diamond=With its extremely tough muscles, it can keep swimming in the Pacific Ocean without resting. |pearl=With its extremely tough muscles, it can keep swimming in the Pacific Ocean without resting. |platinum=With its extremely tough muscles, it can keep swimming in the Pacific Ocean without resting. |heartgold=This strong and skilled swimmer is even capable of crossing the Pacific Ocean just by kicking. |soulsilver=Although an energetic, skilled swimmer that uses all of its muscles, it lives on dry land. |black=With its extremely tough muscles, it can keep swimming in the Pacific Ocean without resting. |white=With its extremely tough muscles, it can keep swimming in the Pacific Ocean without resting. |black 2= With its extremely tough muscles, it can keep swimming in the Pacific Ocean without resting. |white 2= With its extremely tough muscles, it can keep swimming in the Pacific Ocean without resting. |y = A swimmer adept at both the front crawl and breaststroke. Easily overtakes the best human swimmers. }} Appearances In the anime Tad had a Poliwrath appearing in OI024: Charizard Chills where it fought Ash's Charizard. A Poliwrath also appeared in JL131: Outrageous Fumes! under the ownership by Delany. Chuck had a Poliwrath in JE093: Machoke Machoke Man!. In IL040: The Battling Eevee Brothers, a Poliwrath appeared. A Poliwrath also appears in the Pokémon Summer Academy in DP091: One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! and JE052: Hook, Line and Stinker! respectively. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures Manga, Red has a Poliwrath that evolved from a Poliwhirl. It is also Red's first Pokémon. Trivia *Poliwrath, along with Lucario are the only non-dual typed / and still have Fighting as a type to learn Psychic. *Poliwrath is the first Pokémon in the National Pokédex to evolve from a Water Stone. *Poliwrath's Pokédex entries state the Pacific Ocean which means that the Pokémon Universe and the real world are some how connected. **This is supported by the fact that in the Mystery Dungeon series that the hero was, on both occasions, a human, and not a Pokémon from the beginning. Origins Poliwrath appears to be based off a tadpole whilst its name comes from poliwog and wrath. Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon